


The Light in Your Eye, (And My Name on Your Lips)

by RodimusPrime036



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Solus Simping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodimusPrime036/pseuds/RodimusPrime036
Summary: What a wonderful month for a wedding!(There are additional characters not mentioned in tags, currently this fic is UNFINISHED!)
Relationships: Ghost/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Marksman was hiding something. Solus can tell, because since the exo had first stirred that morning he had been impossibly  _ blank. _ He could pick nothing up- no emotions, no thoughts, an empty side of a bond usually bustling with intentions. It was…  _ unnerving,  _ but he had been able to push aside his nerves when his Guardian had pet sleepily at his shell and suggested they go skating for the day. (Marksman had quickly picked up ice skating, much to Solus' delight. It seemed his baking ability had been traded for his smoothness on the ice.) 

They had spent most of the day on the ice, having found a frozen lake deep within the EDZ. Marksman had been gifted skates once Strider had noticed his love of the past time, and Solus enjoyed getting to watch the titan flow across the frozen water. For the first few hours, the exo had cradled him in his hands and moved like a dance; long, flowing motions as they spun and seemed to float above the water, quick twists and graceful dips as the steady sound of the blades cutting through the ice filled the pleasant quietness. (And Marksman looked distracted, despite the warmth in his gaze when he would look at the ghost, and Solus wished he knew what the Guardian was thinking.) Still, it had been lovely to dance on the frosted surface, even if anxiety still bubbled under his shell. His exo wouldn't hide anything  _ bad, _ he knew, but… it had been impossibly long since he hadn't had access to their bond, and the sudden emptiness from Marksman's side was beginning to gnaw at his good mood. "Love?" He interrupted their quiet skating with a soft word, and Marksman's quick stop sent chips of ice into the air. He has the titan's attention- he knows, because Marksman stares down at him with that focused, piercing look,- and he shakes his shell softly before continuing. "Would it be alright if I sat back and watched you for a bit?" Marksman blinks once, then nods, gently butting his forehead to Solus' top flipper and humming softly. "Don't go too far?" He sounds gently concerned, and the ghost gave a motion like a nod. "Of course, I'll just be in the snow over there." He tilts his shell towards the bank they had come from, and once receiving another small nod from his titan, he made his way across the ice. The snow is cold, he knows, but it doesn't do much to stop him from resting atop a large rock to admire his Guardian. If there was one thing he would never tire of, it was watching Marksman do just about anything, and ice skating was no exception. Despite the more noticeable oddness in his Guardian's behavior- (he has his shoulders hunched down a bit more than usual, his chin angled similarly while his eyes scanned the ice. His steps were smaller but he took longer periods between them, and he turned his ankle slower between turns to go wide instead of quick, neat twists. Yes, his Guardian was certainly being  _ off _ .) 

He doesn't keep exact track of how long he sits watching the exo; long enough to go from noting all his different actions to admiring the way he looked under the brilliant sunlight. (His golden face reflected the sun in brilliant lights, graceful on the ice as he raced his reflection. There was something magical about watching the solar titan find peace here, something undeniably beautiful about him despite his lack of really doing anything at all. Of course, that may have just been Solus being sappy.) It's long enough for the sun to start sinking, painting the sky in brilliant shades of pink and orange, a masterpiece that matched the one on the ice, painting the clouds as though they could compete with the exo- they couldn't, but they made a pretty picture regardless _. _ Marksman seemed to have come to a decision, not that Solus knew what exactly he had been deciding  _ on, _ and he moved quickly across the ice towards the solid land. He nearly slips, skates scraping across the frozen surface, before he ends up sliding on his knees until he hits the snow. His hands hit the rock on each side of Solus with enough force his shell jumps, and Marksman's words come quick. "My purpose, my love, my world, my everything," his eyes are the color of honey, deep and glowing, a pool of liquid gold sparkling with determination. "We should get married." Less than a beat passes before the exo promptly falls back onto the ice, hitting it with a loud huff as he kicked his legs out and gained a terribly distraught expression. "Oh, oh  _ no,  _ that was supposed to be at  _ least _ fifty times  _ more _ romantic-" 

"You want to- to marry,  _ me?" _

__ "What? I mean, of course- why  _ wouldn't  _ I?"

"But- but you want to  _ marry,  _ **_me?_ ** " Marksman looks terribly confused at his question, before covering his face in his hands and groaning into his fingers. "God, I  _ knew  _ I would mess it up." He sounds cross with himself, pressing his palms into his eyes and huffing. "I  _ told _ Strider I would, and-" Solus gives an odd sound, high and shaky and unreadable, and Marksman jerks his head up and waves his hands around. "Oh, no, don't cry again, I hate when you cry, you deserve to be  _ happy-"  _ he is cut off when Solus connects to his face with enough force that he nearly falls back into against the ice, the ghost's warbling voice a welcomed distraction from the spark of pain. "No- I mean,  _ yes,  _ no I'm not crying because I'm not happy-  _ I love you _ !" He laughs, light and musical (and trembling and weepy,) and Marksman cups his shell cautiously in both hands even as he nuzzled back into the affection. "Is that a yes?" He asks, soft and hesitant in a way that made Solus feel light and so deeply in love it was nearly frightening. "Yes,  _ yes,  _ I want- I'd love that," he giggles, the sound wet and sniffly, despite not being capable of actual tears or the need to breath. (And Marksman's shoulders release enough tension it's visible, and he heaves a heavy,  _ trembling  _ breath, his expression shifting from anxious to light, open adoration.) "I thought I messed it up," he admits with a small laugh, butting their faces together again and giving a rumbling purr. 

The sudden emotion through the bond startled Solus. It was rushed and immediate- relief, love, that soft, fluttery sort of joy, an unspoken " _ thank you, I love you, you are my everything, my love, my soul, my purpose, the light of my life,"  _ and he gives another weeping laugh as the Guardian squeezes at his shell with his fingers and nuzzles his forehead to the space between the ghost's optic and top flipper. "I don't think I even could have said no." Solus admits, voice sparkling with the unseen grin. "Even if your methods were… a little less on the romantic side." Marksman groans again, deep and growly and  _ pouty,  _ pulling away from his little light and slanting his eyes. "Will I ever be able to live that down?" 

"We should get married." Solus repeats, tone amused and teasing, and Marksman pokes at his shell with a playfully cross expression. "I should leave you here in the snow," he grumbles, as they begin back towards the tower. "How would we have a wedding then?" And then, a delighted gasp, "wait,  _ when _ are we having a wedding?" Marksman is quiet, squinting his eyes slightly, "Oh. I was thinking later this month?" He sounds bashful, that shyness he only got around Solus, when he was embarrased about something he was worried the ghost could think of as a bad idea. "That sounds  _ perfect _ ," Solus agrees, and watches those honey-gold eyes turn lemon-yellow with excitement. (And he decides that  _ this _ is his going to be his  _ second _ favorite memory for as long as he lived. And that the  _ first _ would be their wedding day.)


	2. Fireteams(Of Ghosts and Guardians)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a Guardian needs to be around other Guardians, and a Ghost with other Ghosts. (Even if they would prefer to be with each other.)

" _ Ooh, _ that does  _ not _ fit right." Ari's voice breaks Marksman out of his fidgeting; she stands with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed as her gaze flicked up and down over his body. He would have had to agree- the fabric caught uncomfortably in his plating, straining over his shoulders but loose around his waist. Strider replies to Ari, something Marksman doesn't catch as he gazes into the mirror. No, it was the wrong color, too. This was  _ cream _ , he wanted  _ white, _ and the golden seams seemed more yellow than gold. It had to be  _ perfect-  _ Solus deserved a perfect day, and this wouldn't do at all. As though sensing his growing emotion, Strider clapped a hand over his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "We'll figure it out, okay? 'Sides, that one doesn't seem like it's a good one. We can do better than that." Ari nudges Marksman's other side with her elbow, casting her own determined beam and nodding firmly. "Yeah!" And then, a sudden gasp, "Wait! Can I try to design a suit for you?" Marksman blinks, slants his eyes and tilts his head to the left with a curious hum, and Ari grins wide and makes a gesture with her palms raised. "What'dya say? We can go grab something to eat, you can tell us all about your proposal, and I can try to whip something together for you!" Marksman turns back to the mirror- to cream instead of white and struggling fabric,- and nods once. Ari claps, giving a pleased cheer and reaching to help tug the blazer off his arms while Strider deposited a small pouch of glimmer on the counter. (They'd been left alone in the little store once the lone worker had noticed they were Guardians, and Marksman was thankful not to be under any curious stares as he struggled to free himself from the constricting suit.) 

Ari takes measurements before they leave, humming and writing numbers on a piece of scrap paper while she circled the titan. Only once she deemed her notes complete, did they make their way outside and down the bustling streets. The snow crunched noisily under their shoes as they walked, and Marksman felt better as the frozen air whistled through his plating. The crisp air was refreshing, smelling of ice and cocoa, of baked goods and celebrations, of clouds and  _ home. _ (He wants to keep Solus safe here, in their home, surrounded by laughter and snow. He is not one of these people, he knows; he never would be, he was a Guardian, and Guardians would never be the same as the civilians, but being here in the city made Solus happy. Solus deserved to be happy.) "Marksman?" Strider's voice cuts through his daydreaming, and the exo startled to attention. "Hm?" His hum is rough, and he coughs into a fist. "Sorry, did you say something?" Ari laughs lightly, brushing her hair behind her ear and shaking her head softly. "Are you excited?" She asks, silver eyes sparkling. The exo doesn't need to think, replying quickly. "I've never wanted anything more." He says firmly, straightens his shoulders and nods once. Ari ' _ aww' _ s softly, and Strider gave a playful huff. "Alright, alright, enough sappy, at least until we get to the food. I'll need a distraction if you two are gonna be all gross." Marksman gives a small laugh, connecting his shoulder to the fellow titan's and shaking his head. "As though you and Cayde aren't all over each other every time you see one another," he shoots back, and Strider's face darkens into a deep blue as he returns the nudge. 

The restaurant hums with life, warm and inviting as they step into the room. The trio treads quickly into a booth in the corner, settling on the plush, springy bench and brushing snow off their clothing. A waiter bounds across the restaurant, happily handing them menus before scampering back to their other customers and leaving them to talk again. "So," Ari is sketching on a piece of paper, eyes squinted in concentration even as she spoke. "Do you know what you wanna have happen? At the wedding, I mean." Marksman hums softly, staring blankly at the menu. (He knew what he wanted- he wanted to confess his love for the ghost in front of everyone at the tower, to give him the moon and all the stars, to protect him from any harm and to provide him anything he'd ever want. Of course, those weren't very good ideas for a wedding.) "Lemon cake." He says instead, blinks to clear his vision. The menu still doesn't make much sense, as he was far too distracted imagining the day. "White and gold- I want the pretty lights in those colors," he muses, nodding slowly. "Only if Solus wants them that way, though. And light purple flowers, if we can find any. I want any purple on the clothing- ribbons, I want  _ ribbons,  _ and I want those to be darker purple." Strider looks pleasantly surprised; the most words they'd likely heard the exo say at once, and Ari scribbles faster on her paper. "And I want  _ Solus, _ and anything that will make him happy." He sighs, heavy and pleased, eyes unfocused at the thoughts. Solus would like those colors, he hoped, and if not he would change anything needed to keep his heart satisfied. They could find somewhere in the city, maybe, (because Solus loved the city,) partially outside to enjoy the snow, and fill the inside with lights and ribbons and candles. 

"Hi! Sorry for the delay, what can I get you three?" The waiter returns, holding a notepad and beaming brilliantly. Strider seems to note Marksman's blank expression, because he speaks quickly. "Heya, me n him'll have the," he looks down at the menu a moment, "the spaghetti with bread?" He gives Marksman a quick look, receives a slow nod, and Ari hums in distracted approval. "Sweet, okay, three of that, thank you- oh, and some cocoa, if you have any? He likes his with peppermint." He gestures towards the exo, who blinks once, and the waiter smiled brightly and nodded before once again darting back towards the kitchen. Ari snaps her fingers, jerks her head up with a brilliant grin and shoved her paper across the table towards the titan. "Okay, so…" she leaned over, using her finger to gesture along the design. It was a new suit- he recognized his measurements along the side, and a vague outline of his body shape under the thick lines of the suit itself. There are long, graceful lines over the paper, he recognizes a new mark with a thick sash, small bows and odd orbs with arrows and numbers. "Those," she gestures to a few lines, "will be gold. Metallic gold, you'll shine under the lights.  _ The mark, _ I was thinking, could have some sort of lace on top, with those little shiny fake stones, maybe? The sash'll be purple, then the lower layer of the mark will be the same color, with the lace being white, and the stones will be gold." Strider is peering over his shoulder, but Marksman is far too busy admiring the design. It was…  _ perfect,  _ on paper, his ideal look for the big day. "It's beautiful," he manages after a moment, his throat feeling a bit tight. "It's… it's perfect. Solus would love it." Ari's smile softens, and she pats his forearm from where it rests on the tabletop. "He  _ will _ love it," she sounds confident, soothing and warm, "I'll get started right away, alright?" The exo swallowed roughly, inhaled softly before he nodded once. "Yes- thank you." He gives a breathy laugh, and Strider hums happily. "It's way better than anything else we looked at." He praises, and Ari nods agreeably. "It'll be perfect!" She chirps, allowing Marksman to collect himself for a moment. "Now, tell us about how you proposed- and spare no details!" 

• °•°•°•°•°•

It could be safe to say that Solus was excited- not that it balanced out his anxiety, which Neptune and Ember were struggling to manage long enough to get an idea for his shell. "Solus, do you know what the theme is going to be?" Neptune's tone is amused, watching the emotional ghost bustle about with excitement. "What-? Oh, Marksman would want gold and white," he replies quickly, continuing his rambling as though Neptune had never asked a question to begin with. "I want whatever he does, and I know he loves those colors- his armor is so pretty… it's white and gold too- but that isn't the point.  _ Oooh, _ what if he changes his mind? What if-" " _ Solus,"  _ Ember's voice is light and scolding, and Solus' shell shrinks in on itself slightly. "You've  _ seen  _ the way that exo looks at you- by the Traveler, you two are  _ bonded-"  _ Neptune interrupts quickly, softer than Ember. "He won't change his mind. That Guardian loves you too much to ever do anything like that." The white-shelled ghost nodded softly, exhaling a heavy, (unneeded) breath and slowly rotating his flippers. "You're right… but- no, no, you're  _ right.  _ It'll be amazing." He breaths again, shell expanding and deflating, before perking up and chirping warmly. "Oh, Neptune, you must have  _ some  _ idea of-" 

"No _." _

"But you must-"

" _ No. _ I will  _ not _ tell you what Marksman will be wearing- I don't even  _ know _ yet, but when I  _ do,  _ **_you'll_ ** need to be patient." He sounds amused, and Solus gives a playfully disappointed huff. "Fine, it's not like I  _ wanted  _ to know. I was just  _ asking."  _ Neptune laughs lightly, gently nudges his shell and gives an affectionate sort of chirp. "Besides, its an age old tradition that you can't see what it looks like until the actual wedding." Ember added, and Solus nodded softly at her words. "I know, I know," he sighs, shaking his shell. "I'm just- impatient. He's already so pretty, and…" he trails off, momentarily reminded of the ice- of his titan, framed in a halo of snow and sunlight, the way he had flustered and panicked when Solus had been unresponsive to his proposal, the wave of brilliant love and adoration he had received when their bond had opened again- he doesn't even realize how long he had faded into his own thoughts until Neptune is laughing beside him. "I recognize that look," he teases. "You never can get him off your mind, can you?" Solus pouts, shell sinking slightly before he replies. "Oh, don't pretend you aren't the same way about  _ your _ Guardian." He shoots back, and Neptune sputtered. "Well- I- this isn't about me!" He cries, and Ember laughs. "By the Light, you two are ridiculous." 

They fall happily quiet for a moment, just a beat, before the conversation picks up again. "Ari says she'll be designing Marksman's suit," Neptune announces, and Solus perks at the mention of his partner- his  _ fiancé's- _ name. "She wants to know if you'll be okay with us taking over your shell as well- since she knows the theme, and apparently Marksman gave her some… supplies." For a moment, the blue ghost sounds confused, then he gives his shell a little wiggle and nods once. "She said to tell you that Marksman said they'd be done within half an hour, and that… oh, I don't think I'm supposed to repeat that part," Solus quickly connects that Neptune must have received a message from the trio of Guardians, and his shell felt lighter at thought of his titan. "We still have a little bit of time," Neptune finally announces, and Ember sounds amused when she speaks. "I think Solus is missing his future husband." She gives him a  _ look _ , and he offers a delighted click. "Oh, I  _ love _ how that sounds!" He chirps eagerly, shell expanding slightly. "'Husband' _ , _ that has such a lovely ring to it-" he gasps, suddenly, and Neptune looks momentarily concerned. " _ Husband,"  _ he repeats, as though tasting the word. "Marksman will be my  _ husband." _

__ Then he promptly makes a sound like a sob and hides in his shell.

Neptune gives a startled yelp at his sudden outburst, and Ember clicked in a manner that suggested she wasn't very surprised. (Of course, Solus crying  _ wasn _ ' _ t _ unusual. The little ghost had enough open emotion for himself  _ and _ his Guardian.) Still, the abruptness of it seemed to surprise Neptune. " _ Oh, _ we're getting  _ married!" _ Solus exclaims, voice trembling and wet. (Neptune, for all his pride, does his best not to laugh.) "Yes, that's why we're here, Solus," Ember replied smoothly, rolling her optic with fond irritation. "No- we're getting married _!  _ To  _ each other-  _ **_soon!"_ ** Solus laughs then, voice thick with emotion. "He  _ proposed  _ and it was- it was  _ magical,  _ and now we're getting  _ married, _ I get to marry my Guardian." He sounds as though he was in awe, soft and delighted, and Neptune's amusement settled into the mutual positivity. (The ghost seemed so  _ happy, _ so positively starstruck by the idea of being with his Guardian. It made Neptune think about his own hunter, and he made mental note to talk to Marksman about proposals- preferably with a bit more tact than how he had approached Solus, though their experience was so wonderfully, uniquely…  _ them, _ and it was amazing to see the other ghost so openly gleeful.) 

Their time spent watching the ships go by in the tower is ended when Ari's voice comes from behind. "Neptune!" She chirps, and the ghost was quick to take to her cloak. He cozied happily in her hood, and they whispered amongst one another for a moment before she nudged Marksman's side and grinned. "You 'n I will set up a time later, okay?" She says, and the exo nodded slowly. (Solus is well aware that he has most, if not all, of the the Guardian's focus. Honey-gold eyes haven't left him since the moment the trio had found the ghosts, and Solus thrived under the unwavering attention.) Ember stared at him a moment before giving a playfully disgusted sound, transmatting quickly back to Strider and hovering by his shoulder as he said his goodbyes. The Awoken clapped Marksman's shoulder with a palm, grinning warmly as he spoke. "Congrats to you two, again. I'll pass the word around to the rest of the gang, don't worry about too much, yeah? Shaxx and Saint'll probably get ahold of you when they start." Marksman offers a small smile, dips his head in an appreciative motion and remains still a moment, until Strider retreated back into the tower. (Likely to find Cayde, Solus noted, and to talk to him about whatever plans were being made.)

"My love." Marksman's voice was eager and pleased as he scooped up the ghost, butting his forehead against his optic and rumbling out a happy growl. "I missed you," the exo murmured, sounding just a little embarrased, and Solus chirped happily. "I missed you too. Did you have a good time?" His Guardian gave a soft churr, a click and a hum as his eyes dimmed and slanted. "We did, yes, but it would have been better with you there. Did you? Nothing went wrong?" Solus laughed a bit, feeling lighter than air as the exo continued to gently nuzzle their faces together. "No, everything was fine," he soothed, chirping softly. "I had fun, we watched the ships."  _ Waiting for yours to get back  _ goes unspoken. "Did you three come up with any plans?" He asks, and Marksman grins- (cheeks soften, eyes glowing a yellow the color of sunshine, mischievous and fond-) and nods firmly. "We did, yes. I… hope you'll like what we came up with." Solus crooned softly, twisting to burrow into his palms more. "I'll love whatever you decided on, no matter what." He promises, and Marksman gives a pleased little hum. "So," Solus' shell perks slightly, and Marksman's expression goes to one of confusion. "Do you think we'd get in trouble if you told me what suit Ari was making for you?"

(Much to Solus' disappointment, Marksman doesn't give an answer. He didn't mind, not really; not when Marksman laughed like he had- tilted his head back, given that deep, rumbling laugh that vibrated in his chest, and had readily informed him that Ari had threatened to throw him off the tower if he told Solus anything. His future  _ husband _ never looked prettier than when he was happy.)


	3. I've Waited a Hundred Years (and I'd Wait a Million More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡

Solus was anxious- no, that was a lie, the little ghost was downright terrified, and thrilled, and nervous, and  _ frightened, _ and so terribly  _ excited _ and ecstatic, that the storm of emotion was nearly overwhelming. "Calm down, Solus," Neptune's voice is fondly exasperated, and it takes Solus a moment to realize he had been fretfully spinning the back of his shell and disturbing the other ghost's final touches. He heaves a strained breath, settled enough to hold still, and spoke quickly. "What if he doesn't like it? Or he changes his mind? Oh, what would happen if I messed up? Or-" Neptune interrupts with a sharp click, and Solus cringes slightly. " _ Solus. _ You're going to be  _ okay. _ You can't back out now- Traveler forbid you leave that poor Guardian out there alone because you got too nervous." Solus can't find it in him to be pouty over the scolding; Neptune was right, of course, and he knew it. "I would  _ never _ leave him alone…" the ghost murmured, and Neptune hummed in approval. "I know you wouldn't, but if you keep overthinking, you'll get yourself worked up for nothing. Ari says Marksman will be ready soon, and I promise there isn't a thing you can do to make that titan go back on this. Now, tell me what you think." He gestures his shell towards the mirror, and Solus takes a moment to appreciate the room (and quell his nerves) before he turns. Ari and Neptune had certainly outdone themselves, and he slowly rotated his shell to admire the way the lights bounced off the metallic gold. There was a half circle of light around the front of his shell, courtesy of the shards from the Traveler- (he hadn't even known Marksman had kept that physical chunk of Light, but he adored the effect it had on the entire shell.) Fluffy, pale purple flowers were tucked between the shards, accented with dusty green leaves and fronds. The white and gold was contrasted with the deep purple bow stuck to the front of his shell, just below his optic, and it matches to the one Marksman had been gifted as well. (A gift from Calus, once he had caught word of their wedding and the theme.) 

Solus does not need to, but he imitates a swallow and an awed little breath. "It's lovely," he murmurs, and Neptune gives a proud little churr. "It certainly is! Ari knows a thing or two about design, doesn't she? I'd say she outdid herself with this one, and  _ Marksman's-"  _ the ghost cuts himself off with a rough sound, and Solus twists eagerly to face him. "Oh? Please,  _ do  _ continue talking about my Guardian." He sounds pleased, and Neptune huffed softly. "You'll see him in less than twenty minutes, and I've already said too much. So  _ hush _ , no more information out of me." Solus laughed, taking another moment to admire the shell. (It was cute, how Neptune would rattle on about his hunter. They weren't so different, Solus and Neptune.) Then, it hit him. "Wait-  _ twenty minutes?"  _ Neptune cringes at the pitch in his voice, but bobs his shell in a nod. "Indeed. Actually, Ari says… seven minutes. Though you would be at six minutes and thirty-four seconds now."

The next six minutes (and thirty-four seconds) were spent with Neptune furiously attempting to get Solus to settle long enough for Ari to come scampering into the room. 

("By the Traveler,  _ would you calm down-"  _

"We're getting  _ married! _ In four minutes and twenty-six - no,  _ twenty-five _ \- seconds!" 

"Yes, I am aware, but if you knock those flowers loose Ari will kill  _ both of us-") _

__ "Thank the Light that exo finally let me go!" Ari's voice interrupted Neptune's indignant flower-scolding, and she strode happily into the room. (Solus, to save the other ghost's pride, pretended not to notice how Neptune looks at the hunter- the literal heart in his optic, the way his shell lifted and rotated as he chirped a greeting. He wondered if he looked the same when he saw Marksman. He realized he probably did.) Ari looked wonderful- a suit of brilliant gold, with an undershirt and highlights in white. It fit nicely to her frame, a brilliant contrast to the light blue of her skin, and he gave a pleased chirp when she turned to him. "You look wonderful," he compliments, and she grinned. "Aw, you're a charmer," she teased, before reaching out and arranging a few more delicate flowers over his shell. "By the  _ Traveler  _ though, you'd think that Guardian was having a panic attack with how jittery he was." As though noting his sudden concern, she continued quickly. "He's  _ fine,  _ by the way. Never seen that much  _ glee _ on that man before- he wants everything to be absolutely perfect for you. Shaxx and Saint are setting him up right now- I should warn ya, neither could decide who got to make this official, so I'd get ready to hear from either of them."  _ Or both of them _ goes unsaid. "Actually, on that note…" she falls silent for a beat, before chirping her next words pleasantly. "I think it's time!" (And Solus is terrified. And he has never been more excited.) 

The building is beautiful. Both fairy lights and the Dawning lights lit the halls, (Marksman had such a wonderful reaction to the lights when he had first seen them, and Solus had eagerly agreed to having them here,) and the entire room glowed with soft light. It was dim, but Solus can make out the room with ease, make out the beaming faces when they turn to see him as he shyly trails behind Neptune and Ember. His two friends had argued over who would go with him before ultimately deciding to go down as a trio, and Marksman had happily agreed with whatever would help Solus feel best. It wasn't as though Marksman was alone, either; both Saint and Shaxx stood by the front of the room, with Osiris seated nearby. Ari and Strider were hovering beside the two titans, their golden suits warm under the lighting. Solus can make out Ikora's gentle smile, can see the way Zavala's expression is softer beside her. Eva is positively beaming in her seat- she gives a little wave when she catches his eye- and he takes a last moment to appreciate their audience. There weren't too many people attending- Hawthorne stood beside her hawk, which tilted his head at him and clicked his beak. Banshee looked confused, but sat quietly beside Amanda, who grinned and gave an eager thumbs-up. They were clad in brilliant gold, while Saint, Shaxx, Ari, Strider, and their ghosts were in a softer shade of the glittering color. And then, there was Marksman-

_ Marksman.  _ The first thing he notices about Marksman is the way he's standing; one arm curled over his midsection, rocking softly on his heels, gaze flickering between Shaxx and Saint while they speak amongst each other- the second is his  _ face. _ He looked as though he had seen a deep clean and polish for the first time since he was resurrected, and he was positively  _ beaming _ . A bright, lopsided grin, the one where his left eye would squint just slightly more, his cheek on that side lifted higher than the other. There's a brilliant glow to his mouth, yellow and bright, that contrasts with the genuine halo of Light that dances around his head- soft sparks spin slowly, rotating around the ring of crystal, (and while Solus had no idea what an angel really was, he is certain he must be seeing one.) His exo twists abruptly to look at him, mouth dimming back to black, eyes wide and surprised- and then his grin widened, softened at the edges, and he adjusted his posture to straighten up and puffed his chest out ever so slightly. (He looks like a proud cat, Solus notes with fond amusement, a proud little cat.) 

His movement draws attention to his outfit, and though Solus didn't have legs to walk, he felt weak, and though he has no stomach to flip, he recognizes butterflies. His exo had never looked as lovely as he did here- the white suit was form-fitting in a way that caught him off guard, hugging to his frame nicely. The blazer was accented with golden fabrics, his lapels a deep, metallic gold with the same pattering along the bottom edge as his shell. A deep purple ribbon was tied in a fluffy knot around his right arm- the same as the one looped around a finial, and he wore a silk bow that matched Solus' around his neck. His pants were the same shade of white as the coat, with golden cuffs and a ribbon tied mid-thigh on his right leg. A sash, rich purple in color, was snug around his waist, with the most beautiful mark Solus had ever seen- a thick purple layer beneath, with a white lace layer on top. The lace was covered in golden stones and beads, gleaming in the light and rattling together softly when the fabric overlapped and Marksman moved. " _ Solus,"  _ Neptune's voice is a soft whisper, and the ghost realized with a flush of embarrassment he had stopped moving. (He nearly froze again under the intensity that Marksman watched him with, a heat just from his eyes and not from his solar burn. It was  _ lovely,  _ being admired so openly by  _ his _ Guardian.) 

At Ember's prompting bob of her shell, he quickly follows along until he is hovering quietly beside his Guardian. Neptune gives him a soothing chirp before returning to Ari and resting upon her shoulder, and Ember gives another gentle dip before gliding back to Strider. (He is alone now, before Marksman, before Shaxx, before Saint, but he is not as afraid as he once was. Because his Guardian is looking at him with lemon-yellow eyes, half lidded and blinking slowly, and there is such open,  _ terrifying  _ adoration, and it is not terrifying due to fear, but due to how simply overwhelming it is to be stared at with such awe.) " _ My Light,"  _ Marksman murmurs, and his voice is thick, a smooth whisper, gentle and  _ wonderful _ . Solus bobs his shell, offering a wet little laugh-  _ (no, he would not cry yet, but he couldn't help getting choked up-)  _ and blinking once. "Hi," he whispers back, giggling softly when Marksman's smiled widens impossibly more. " _ Hi,"  _ his Guardian replies, tone so  _ giddy _ it nearly startled Solus. (When had his Guardian ever worn such a brilliant, beaming grin before? When had he sounded so thrilled that his voice cracked on a word as simple as ' _ hi?'  _ When had he ever looked so beautiful, cast in glowing lights, so stunning that Solus feels weak just looking at him?) 

Saint laughs then, loud and booming, and Marksman startled back to attention. The final murmurs of the crowd fall silent- (oh,  _ there _ was that anxiety-) and the large titan began to speak. "My friends!" The exo cries, accented voice carrying throughout the room. "We are here, for celebration!" He raises his hands, standing happily before the smaller titan and his ghost, and though they cannot see his face, Solus knows he is smiling beneath his helmet. Marksman looks pleased, glowing (both literally  _ and _ in expression) happily as he tilted his head back to the ghost. "You look so beautiful," he whispers, soft enough that Saint's voice drowns him out to anyone but his ghost. (Solus' shell shivers at the  _ adoration  _ in his Guardian's tone, at the way those molten honey, lemon-bright eyes focused solely on him. It was  _ exhilarating,  _ the realization that he had such a powerful Guardian looking at him like  _ that.)  _ "I was about to say the same thing," Solus admits, soft and hushed, instead of weeping his gratitude to the Traveler for blessing him with such a Guardian. 

Saint seems to have finished speaking for a moment, thumbing through his small stack of note-cards before abruptly throwing them into the air and clapping his hands together. The sound makes Marksman jump, and Solus giggles again as his shell flares slightly. "Ah, enough of these silly pleasantries!" He announces, and Solus can hear Shaxx's laughter, loud and amused. (The energy here is relaxed, pleasant and soothing, in the presence of friends and _family._ No, Solus wouldn't cry. Not yet, not even if he finally had _family,_ found through his Guardian.) "We are here for _union,_ are we not?" The ghost had nearly forgotten how wonderful Saint was with speeches. "Let them speak to each other, I've wasted enough time!" Ah, he must have missed the actual _speech_ while busy gazing at his titan. 

"Solus?" Marksman's voice is soft, a gentle hum, warm and lovely. His shell gives a quick twist, focusing his gaze quickly back into his Guardians eyes and chirping softly, and Marksman gives a pleased little rumble once he knows he has the ghost's full attention. "My purpose," the Guardian coos, sounded so…  _ vulnerable. _ So terribly, wonderfully vulnerable for  _ him. _ "You're so  _ lovely, _ " Marksman shakes his shoulders, steels his posture- (Solus knows about weddings, about vows and 'I do's and speeches, and he is still not ready for his exo to continue, to bear his heart so openly.) "My soulmate, my heart, I could pull down every star in the sky and not a one would compare to how  _ beautiful _ you are." He dips his head softly, seeming bashful now- (and it is the cutest thing Solus had ever seen.) His palm is warm when he raises it to his shell, expression soft and tranquil. "There is…  _ nothing, _ I wouldn't do for you. You are my everything, my forever and my always. Whoever I was before you doesn't matter, because I don't want to remember a time I didn't have you here to light my way, to be my reason to fight, to be my purpose." (Solus gives a strained little croak, wet and weepy, but he keeps as quiet as possible. He cannot interpret.) "I would count the sand if it would make you happy. I can't- I know I can't promise everything will always be perfect. I can promise to do  _ everything  _ to keep you as safe as I can, and to keep you as happy as you deserve to be. I," he makes an odd sound, coughing into his free fist before continuing. "I  _ need _ you, there is no  _ me  _ without you, there isn't a future I want to be a part of if you aren't in it. And every day I spend with you, I'm just more thankful that you chose  _ me _ to be your Guardian." 

Now.  _ Now  _ Solus cries- gives a choked sob before shuddering into Marksman's palm, and his Guardian smiles again, gentle and warm, raises his other hand to properly hold the ghost so that he could collapse into his hands. " _ Marksman,"  _ he whimpers, and the titan smoothed his thumbs over his flippers and purred softly. "If you gave me the chance, I would like to spend the rest of my forever trying to make you as happy as you make me, everytime I see you." (And Solus has never been so in love; had never been looked at like the exo was currently doing, never been cradled in such warm, careful hands, never been so wonderfully cared for, never wanting anything more than he wanted  _ this.)  _ " _ I love you,"  _ he finally croaked, nuzzling his optic into his palm and delighting in the soft way that Marksman ran his fingers against a flipper. "I love you too, Little Light." He's quiet again when he replies, and Solus heaved a ragged breath before speaking. 

"I searched  _ centuries _ for you," he begins, his voice thick and shaky. (And Marksman looks at him like he put the stars in the sky, like he created the sun, like he was  _ everything _ .) "And I- if I had known that  _ this _ was what would happen, I- I would have searched a million years more, just to find you." He spoke as firm as he could manage without hiccuping to interrupt himself. " _ You _ are my happiness, you have been since the moment I found you. I don't know how I functioned alone- but I'm so happy I didn't give up,  _ look at us!"  _ He laughs then, weepy and giggly and  _ perfect.  _ "We're safe enough to have a wedding in the city, we're getting  _ married,  _ and I've never been happier, and you are  _ stunning," ( _ he is reminded of how much he wishes he had hands again, he's never wanted to hold his Guardian quite like he wants to now.) "And I  _ love you, _ and what will our last name be? Will we  _ have _ a last name? Oh, I'm rambling again- you're perfect, you're so  _ perfect,  _ and I know sometimes things are rough but we're  _ partners,  _ no matter what- I want to be your  _ husband _ . Please?" A small laugh ripples through their audience, (namely from Shaxx again, though Saint swatted at his shoulder,) and Marksman seems content ignoring them as he beams down to the ghost. " _ Yes," _ he says, (and his breath trembles lightly, and his eyes have gone from lemon-yellow to honey-gold, and his fingers press gently against his shell in that way he does when he's offering support.) 

Shaxx's voice booms, loud with his excitement. "This is wonderful!" He shouts, hands on his hips, nearly knocking Ari and Strider over as he strode up to the bonded pair. "May the Light guide you, and the Traveler bless you both!" He cries, slaps a hand on Marksman's shoulder with enough force that the smaller titan nearly fell forward. (Saint quickly righted him, clasping his own hand over Marksman's free shoulder and speaking in a happy tone. "I am proud of you, lightbearer, you and your ghost." He murmurs, and Shaxx nods firmly from their other side. The people of the tower rose, offering pleasant congratulations as they padded by, out to the yard of the building. (The after-party had been prepared in advance, and Solus was eager to see the lights and the snow of the city. He was eager to see how the colors would dance on Marksman's armor, the way his halo would look amongst the stars he had compared the ghost to.) "Are we…" Solus blinks, shell expanding in time with his shaky breaths, and Marksman growls out a purr. "I believe so," he replies happily, and the halo of Light spinning around his head sped up their pace, as though agreeing. (And Solus giggles, then laughs, and maybe he's still crying, but it doesn't really matter because Marksman is gently butting their faces and laughing with him, and maybe Marksman is a little choked up too, because his laughter is wet and sniffly, and it's  _ perfect,  _ and Solus has never been so happy.) 

"If you two are done being  _ gross,"  _ Strider's voice is teasing and jarring, and Solus' shell flares out in his surprise. Ari elbows his ribs, giving him a dirty look for ruining their moment, (though Solus is certain there will be even  _ more  _ moments soon,) and Strider continues with a pout at her silent scolding. "As I was saying, if you two are done, th' rest of the party is waiting outside for ya." He grins, blue eyes sparkling, and Ari wears a matching expression. "Ooh, the pictures are  _ beautiful."  _ Neptune bobs his shell in a nod, seeming just as pleased as his Guardian. "They did turn out wonderfully. Solus, I'll send them to you soon," he tilts his shell and blinks his optic- a wink, Solus realizes,- before continuing. "And the video." Solus gives a delighted gasp, shell spinning eagerly as he chirped. "A  _ video?" _ The chatter continues as they make their way out of the building, (and Marksman's new mark goes down below his knee, Solus' notices, and it and the ribbons sway when he walks, and he has such an undeniable bounce to his steps that Solus wants to cry again, because he wants to see his Guardian looking like that  _ every _ day.) 

There are more people outside, Guardians and city-folk attracted to the party. Music filtered out from unseen speakers, the dim lights reflecting off the snow as a mirror image to the stars above. The Traveler loomed above, watching over the city and its people, glowing a dim white like an oversized moon. (It is beautiful. It does nothing to compare to his Guardian.) Marksman looks up, to the Gardener, to the stars, to the cosmos, and he laughs again. (It is  _ that _ laugh, that rumbly, deep laugh, the one that rattles in his chest and crinkled his eyes and made him tilt his head just  _ slightly  _ to the right.) "I would trade every star- every planet, every moon, every chunk of rock out there in the sky, if it meant you would be happy," he finally says when he notices Solus' confused look. The ghost sputtered softly, shell twisting as he moved to eagerly cozy into the crook of Marksman's neck. (And his exo gently, carefully rests his cheek on his shell, so mindful of the crystals and flowers, and he is  _ safe _ here, safe and warm and  _ loved.  _ He can  _ feel  _ it, when he looks into his Guardian and is met with a wall of adoration, open and honest.  _ Adoration.  _ His Guardian adored him.) "You're  _ sappy, _ " Solus manages to tease, and Marksman chuckles softly. "And you aren't?" Solus doesn't have an argument, so instead he nuzzles more into his neck and imitates the same purr rumbling through Marksman's throat. 

The celebration continues into the night. Shaxx nearly toppled Marksman over a table when he pat his back, and the Drifter made an appearance for mere minutes. (Ari had swatted him out like a rodent once noticing his lack of proper attire, shoving a tubberware of food into his hands before he left. Marksman made note to bring him some cookies later, at least to make sure there were no hard feelings.  _ He  _ **_certainly_ ** _ hadn't laughed when he had seen Ari being the bouncer.)  _ There was the most beautiful cake Solus had ever seen- lemon flavored with lavender frosting, decorated with wonderful white and purple flowers. (He didn't bother taking the time to place their origin, far too busy admiring the way that Marksman's face lit up with delight at the citrus-flavored dessert, the way his cheeks moved up to imitate a smile, the way his molten gold eyes expanded in his happiness.  _ This _ was perfection. Here, with his partner, watching him laugh and  _ talk  _ to people, and he was happy. They  _ both _ were happy.)

By the time they return home, Marksman looks terribly tired, (worn out from having a good time, Solus knew, and he was pleased. He would rather his Guardian be exhausted from a party than from fighting through Hive, or Fallen, or anything else wanting to kill them.) He switched into his usual shell, settling happily on Marksman's pillow, watching attentively as the exo carefully pried off his blazer and scavenged for his pajamas. He's practically glowing, carefully laying out his wedding attire- and Solus watches with curious awe, because there is never a time he _ wasn _ ' _ t _ interested in his partner, but perhaps he was most intrigued by the concept of having an actual body. The fact that it was  _ Marksman's _ body made an added enjoyment to admiring the way he moved, the stretch of artificial muscle, the way the dim lights of their bedroom glittered over golden plating, (which, he noted with a small bit of jealousy, had  _ also  _ been cleaned and polished. He didn't want to think about who else had gotten the chance to admire his  _ husband.  _ Oh,  _ that _ title send a thrill through his shell.) He seems to have gotten a bit busy in his own mind, because he startled back to attention when Marksman purred at him and collapsed over the covers. "My Light." He murmured, voice muffled by the sheets. He laughs into the blankets, reaches out to grab the ghost and drag him over to eagerly nuzzle his forehead to Solus' freckle. "My  _ Light,"  _ he repeats, (and Solus feels weak, because there is so much raw  _ emotion  _ in his voice that the ghost doesn't know how to reply, and so he doesn't; he chirps and clicks and giggles when Marksman mimics the sounds, and he is in  _ love.)  _ "Thank you." Marksman abruptly whispers, rests his cheek on the blanket to keep his voice from muffling. Solus can see the fuzzy, pleased look to his eyes. "For what?" He replies, and Marksman heaved a loud, contented sigh. "For being mine," he breathes, (and Solus gives a shaking purr, light and chattery and soft, and he doesn't think he has the words to explain just how much he loves his Guardian.) "I've never wanted anyone else." (And it is true. He had known, before he even found Marksman, that he would never want anyone else. He had known when his titan had first opened his brilliant eyes, that he would love him until the end of both their days. He had known since the first time the Guardian had touched his shell, as though handling glass, that he would never love anyone as much as he did Marksman.) 

"I love you, Solus." (Soft, tender, his voice trembling  _ just  _ so, as he gently pet his shell and purred.) 

"I love you too, Marksman." (And he will never, and has never, love anyone else the same, and he has never been happier.)


	4. VISUALS

Here are some of the WIPs of their looks in this fic!


End file.
